Somewhen
by Conscience15
Summary: Voldemorts last curse before his death causes Harry to wake up next to someone he once knew. Now he's somewhen where everything gets more complicated by the second. AU
1. Back to the Beginning

Somewhere, deep down, Harry knew that it would always come to this; he stared at Tom across from him, his breath hissing out from his mouth like smoke in the cool air. All around him his allies fought his enemies, the once green grass of the Hogwarts grounds turning red with splattered blood. After this day he would die, preferably bringing down Tom with him. His parents had left him first, then Cedric, then his godfather, Sirius Black had fallen before his eyes and he had never seen him again, except when he was haunted in his dreams. His mentor, Albus left next. His seventh year since entering the wizarding world had left even more pain; it was, after all, a powerful number in the magical world. First Hagrid had died, and Harry's first friend in the wizard's community, first friend _ever_, stared blankly off into space as the blood oozed from the many wounds it took to take him down. Ron and Hermione had also died, in each other's arms, finally admitting their love for one another, a little too late. And then Ginny, when she left it hurt the most. His fiancée after they got back together during the summer, she left him when he needed her the most, throwing the diamond studded ring towards the muddy ground beneath him. It had been raining the day she walked away. Despite the fact that they had all left him, his love for them was never stronger, and for them he would finish his task.

"Avada Kedavra," Harry thought, blocking his mind from that of Voldemort's, and sent the green beam of ghoulish light that had killed so many before towards the Darkest Wizard of all time. Instead of hate he pushed all his love into that one shot, all his hope for a better world. There was no way Tom could dodge it or stop it as it fanned out into a wide arc, sparkling spectacularly as it zoomed through the air. The curse Tom had been muttering became strangled with a cry of pain and fury as he was hit, still a multi colored beam shot from the tip of the Bastard's wand and hit Harry full in the chest. Before he disappeared, however, he took in with grim satisfaction that Voldemort was, at long last, gone. After countless years of terror Harry James Potter became the first person to defeat Mister Riddle…again.

Lord Voldemort was dead, finally, but where was Harry?

Harry groaned and slowly woke up. He felt no pain, which was strange considering how beaten up he had been when he had finished off his long lived foe. Stranger still, however, was the form lying across him, at the top of which was a messy fan of carroty hair. _Ginny,_ he thought sleepily. She had come back. Maybe there was something worth living for after all. But, as he woke up further, he noticed that there was definitely something Un-Ginny about the person sleeping on his chest, simply because there was no way he'd end up in a strange room after collapsing and would be lucky enough to have the love of his life draped across him. He slipped out from under her, trying to be subtle in his movements but still waking her in the process.

"Honey, it's early, get back in bed," the woman muttered, looking at Harry with emerald green eyes.

"I-I, um, I just need to use the bathroom," Harry managed to stutter out, thoroughly confused, _must be some after effects of the curse, yup, just had a blow to the head a bit to hard, a bit of cold water will clear that off._ He found himself thinking as he grabbed his wand which he noticed wasn't really _his _and stumbled over to the closest door, which happened to be a closet, "Hey, wrong room, look at that," he said with a nervous chuckle, before heading into the door to his left, finding the much sought after loo. He went over to the sink, ran the faucet and splashed cold water on his face.

The light switch flicked on, "Honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine, right as rain," Harry muttered to the woman, while pinching himself in an attempt to wake himself up.

"Here, you might need these," she pushed bulky, circle-rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose. Everything swam into focus and Harry sorely wanted to take them back off. Standing in front of him, clad in only a quiditch t-shirt that looked as if it belonged to a James Potter, because Lily Potter stared back at him in concern. Perhaps more shocking than this, however, was his own reflection. No lightening bolt scar, no green eyes, no bun mark on his chin from a spot of trouble he ran into in diagon alley. No, the mirror above the sink clearly showed James Potter. Harry felt like he was going to puke. _It's the stress; maybe the whole having the world on your shoulder thing gets to you after awhile?_

"Baby, you're scaring me, what's wrong?" Lily asked again.

_Maybe I should hug her; I mean she is my mum, who knows when I'll get this chance again, I mean I could wake up from this delusion any second now. Or maybe I should just cough up my dinner._ Harry was mercifully saved from having to do something however, (which was probably a good thing because he was becoming more and more aware that he was only clad in boxers) by a quiet wail from the other room.

"That's Harry, James, come on, I can use some help; you know he's a handful," Lily, shooting another worried glance over her shoulder, looked like she wanted to figure out what was wrong more than changing a poopy diaper, but a mother's instincts took over. She led Harry out by his hand.

Harry looked around the nursery with awe. The red walls with gold trim and quiditch posters all seemed vaguely familiar. The tune Lily began to sing hit a chord in his memory too, as did the sound that he heard next. A loud crash echoed from downstairs, followed by cruel laugher.

"James," Lilly's green eyes, so much like his were supposed to be, were filled to the brim with fear, as she looked back at him in surprise "It's him, he found us, what do we do?"

Harry wasn't even aware of his actions anymore; he heard the whole scene in his head, the words he hears when he gets too close to dementors. He unconsciously gripped his wand a bit tighter and began to go down the stairs. Before him was Lord Voldemort, apparently back from the dead and as ready to kill his parents in this weird dream as he had been sixteen years ago. _Not this time, even if it is a dream, it's sure as Hell going to have a happy ending._

Three death eater scum had followed their precious master into Godric's Hollow. They were out cold within the first few minutes that Harry had began to trade curses with dear old Tommie. Sweat plastered his messy hair to his scar-less forehead, his glasses had broken and fallen but he could still make out the blob that was his enemy, and the colored flairs he kept shooting at him. "You're not taking everything away from me this time TOM!" Harry shouted and sent pure love out through the tip of his wand. Not even bothering to see if his spell hit home, Harry collapsed from exhaustion.

Thus, Harry James Potter, presently masquerading as his father, James, became the first wizard to defeat the darkest wizard in ages for the third time.


	2. Lover's Spat

Sry, forgot to do this in my first chapter, my first fic so if you see anything like this please correct me, but: These Characters In This Story Don't Belong To Me. I Don't Own the Places Or The Spells, Anything Familiar Like This Belongs To JKR. Anything Unfamiliar Is Mine MWAHAHAHA

When Harry woke up this time he _knew _that it _had _to be Ginny lying across him, which was obvious for two reasons. One, he was in the infirmary at Hogwarts, where he would have been brought immediately after he had collapsed during the final battle. This meant it was over, once and for all, and, if Ginny was back with him, maybe living wouldn't be quiet so bad. This also meant that whatever that dream thing was with his parents was obviously something very delusional and stress induced, or at least he hoped (he didn't bother trying to look for reasons that this wouldn't be Ginny, that would be just asking for trouble). Reason Two was that her hair smelled the same.

He himself felt a little awkward, he felt a bit taller in a way. He shrugged; maybe he was just tanked up on potions. Madam Pomfrey out did herself this time, he felt spick and span already.

Ginny woke up as she felt him stir and began to kiss along his collar bone, where her mouth was conveniently located. "Mm, Ginny, that feels nice," he murmured, if his voice sounded a little weird to him, he ignored it, "I'm glad you're back." She instantly stopped kissing him, and he instantly felt the loss of it.

"Baby," the red head said, sounding slightly annoyed in a tone that was more than slightly off, "You know I don't like it when you joke like that." Harry froze.

"What do you mean?" He asked slowly, carefully.

"The whole, say someone else's name thing. It's not funny; I know you know it's me."

"Gin-Gin?" he asked, uncertain. This caused Lily Potter to raise her head off his chest, annoyance sketched into her face.

"No, James, you big prat, it's me, Lily." Harry was torn for a moment, only a moment, and then anger ripped through him. He pushed her off him forcefully, and she fell off the bed and to the floor. Harry was disgusted to notice that she was still wearing only a large t-shirt. He wiped the spot where she had kissed him with the blanket from the cot.

"I have no idea what the Hell gives you the right to pull something like this but I want you out! NOW!" Harry yelled at her, pointing aggressively to emphasize his point. It soon became obvious where he had gotten his temper from because Lily did not take this demand well.

"And I have no idea what the Hell gives you the right to push me like that! What is wrong with you?" Lily demanded.

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you? You impersonate my DEAD mother, start seducing me and expect some sort of welcome wagon, I think not!" Harry shot back.

"Your dead mother? I'm your wife, James Harold Potter. But if this is how you act I doubt that title will hold for too much longer! You pig-headed bastard!" she shouted back, close to tears now.

"Oh, here comes the water works, bursting into tears won't do you much good, you mimicking whore!" This new accusation did manage to push Lily to tears. "You know, I'm going to do one last thing before I die, and it'll be making sure you get properly punished for trying something this cruel," Harry began to walk towards the door, not even noticing Madam Pomfrey, looking quite young, who was too shocked to speak but standing and watching from the door of her office.

"James, if you walk out right now don't expect me to forgive you, ever," Lily stated calmly despite the tears dripping down her face like water from a broken faucet.

Harry stopped, turned around and faced her, ignoring the pain of his heart being ripped out, "Just drop the act, I can see right though it." With that said the savior of the world turned on his heel and headed off to the Headmistresses Office to find Professor McGonagall, who had taken over the school after Dumbledore's demise. He heard a fresh round of sobs break out as he entered the corridors and left the medical ward.

The first strange thing he noticed was the gargoyle that protected the entrance to the Head's office still had its head, which had been decapitated during the Final Siege. Harry simply shrugged it off as a repair job done by Professor McGonagall; she was more than capable of handling something like this. Still, it made things more difficult as he now needed a password to get in.

With a heavy sigh he began guessing names of famous witches and wizards, getting more and more frustrated with every passing minute until he kicked the stone beast right where his balls would have been had the gargoyle been a human and alive. This only resulted in a toe which Harry assumed to be efficiently broken. "Stupid beast," he muttered darkly, "It was a lot easier when Dumbledore was in charge, then all you had to say was a sweet like Gummy Bears." To Harry's utmost surprise, this worked and the stone beastie jumped aside allowing Harry to climb up the stairs to the Headmistress' door. Harry shrugged the password off too, chalking it up to a tribute to Albus. He didn't bother knocking; figuring the second time savior of the world was more than welcome behind the door.

Waiting inside was a surprise that far outweighed those before it, and thus could not be disregarded. Sitting in a comfy chair behind a desk that held multiple delicate and silver objects that Harry could have sworn he broke at the end of his fifth year was none other than Albus Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall was off to the side looking as unsurprised as one could look when considering that she was standing next to a man whose funeral she had attended roughly a year back. His dead guardian's long fingers met in a steeple, "Now James, it is rather rude to burst in without knocking." Harry's mouth fell open and he swayed on his feet for a moment or two before fainting.

Harry's head was throbbing, he briefly wondered what he had drunk last night and how much of it before recent events came flooding back to him. He groaned and opened his eyes. Professor McGonagall was standing over him. "Mr. Potter, are you okay?" she asked briskly.

"Yes, Ma'am," he said groaning again, "but I had the weirdest dream. First I woke up next to my Mum in Godric's Hollow the night that, you know, when everything happened. Then I woke up in the infirmary with an imposter of my Mum lying on top of me! I thought it was Ginny at first but I guess she still hates me because of Ron. And then I came here and I could have sworn I saw Dumbledore sitting behind your desk. Maybe all the strain finally got to me, Professor." Minnie looked down at Harry with an odd look in her eyes.

"My dear boy, what are you rambling about? Who's Ginny and Ron? And why wouldn't _Professor"-_ she emphasized those words. –"Dumbledore be sitting behind _his _desk. I think your right about one thing the strain has gotten to you."

"There's no doubt about that," a curt voice said from the corner, "And I, too, would like to know who this _'Ginny'_ is." Harry raised his head and looked towards the voice. Lily, now fully dressed, was holding a little boy with shockingly emerald eyes who was grabbing onto her red hair. She was now in control of her tears despite her eyes being red and puffy. To her left Dumbledore looked on in amusement.

Harry focused on McGonagall, this way he could pretend the rest wasn't there and he wasn't going insane. "Professor, what, perchance is the date?" he asked her.

"Why James, it's 1981."

"Oh, of course," Harry said before promptly fainting again.


	3. Popping the Question

Disclaimer: JKR owns harry potter and all characters, spells, places etc. Whatever is left is mine

When Harry woke again he was still in the Headmaster's office and still in the company of Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore, Lily and little Harry. Madam Pomfrey was there also looking over him in worry. "He's awake now, and I can't see any signs of trauma," the nurse said.

Harry took a glance around, "Okay, okay, okay. I can deal with this, because this isn't real."

"Maybe you should check for signs of trauma again," Lily said surly from the corner of the room.

He walked over to Lily and poked her, she was solid, then he went over to Albus and repeated the experiment, he was also solid. "Okay, okay, okay. Lets pretend, just _pretend_ for a second that this is real," Harry muttered standing up, "So if this is real what should I do?" He slowly walked around, as if he wasn't sure if his feet could support him. He thought about it for awhile. They were alive, they were all still alive. A big smile broke out across his face, nearly splitting his face in half. Then he started chuckling, then quietly laughing, in a few minutes he was all out manically laughing. He ran over to Lily and gave her a big hug.

"I love you Mum! Merlin, I've been waiting my whole life to tell you that!" Lily was too shocked to react, otherwise she probably would have slapped, if for no other reason than that his mood swings were driving her crazy. Then Harry ran over and gave Dumbledore a big hug. "I've missed you, it's been weird at Hogwarts without you, everyone has missed you as a matter of fact. You had a wonderful funeral by the way, it was lovely," He was still wearing a huge smile despite everyone else in the room looking on at him with apprehension. "Well isn't this wonderful. I'll be back in a jiffy I just need to check one thing."

With that Harry went to the fire place yelled, "Number Twelve Grimauld Place." He then disappeared in a swirl of green fire. Once inside the dingy house he ran up to the attic, picked up the floor board in one of the corners and grabbed a velvety box. Inside was the cup of Hufflepuff, the locket of Slytherin and the bracelet of Ravenclaw. All three of Voldemort's Horcruxes were broken. The beads of the bracelet had fallen from their chain and rolled around the inside of the box, the front of the locket had fallen off and the cup had a big crack running down its side. Harry smiled, it was over. He picked up the box carefully and flooed back to the Headmaster's office.

"He's dead, er Headmaster again I guess. He's dead, finally, its over," Harry said silently, subdued but with a hint of a smile in his voice. He put the box before Dumbledore on his desk and opened it.

"What's with all the junk?" Lily asked.

"It's not junk, these are the Horcruxes of Voldemort. Regulas Black had been collecting them. Somehow when I killed Voldemort, hopefully for the last time"-he shot a meaningful glance Hell-ward, -"all the Horcruxes must have been destroyed."

"I was under the impression that one could only make a single Horcruxe," Dumbledore said, "Might you know something that we don't."

"Well it _is _Tom, since when did he do things the normal way. Seven is a powerful number in magic, so he has these three, plus his family ring, a diary proclaiming that he was the heir of Slytherin and in his pet snake."

"Mr. Potter, maybe there's something you'd like to be telling us," Dumbledore said, still smiling.

"Oh yeah, I'm Harry, not James. I don't know how it happened, but I defeated Voldemort for the second time sixteen years from now, and then I woke up next to Mum"-he smiled when he said 'Mum', -"and killed Voldemort again and you guys know the story from there. By the way, sorry I freaked out on you this morning, Mum, didn't mean to be a prat, I'm sure you understand," Lily still looked apprehension, but decided to play along.

"That's okay dear. But, if you're here, where's my husband?"

Harry looked pensive for a moment, then, conjuring the type of chair that Dumbledore usually charms into existence, sat down. "What do you think, Albus?"

"Well, I can only make speculations at this point, but I believe that you are now sharing a body with James. If you would let down your occlemacy walls we can find out for sure." Harry nodded, and slowly let his walls down for the first time since he had got a hang of them during the summer. He found a foreign presence there and opened up to it. All of a sudden there was a terrific flash of light.

"Hey everyone, how'd I get here? Lily-Flower, are you okay, you're looking at me a little funny," James Potter said with a devils may care grin while mussing up his hair with his right hand.

"James, are you back?"

"From where, baby? The last thing I remember was gazing at you in wonder before felling asleep," Lily came over and gave him a big hug and a passionate kiss on the lips, tongue included, "Wow, usually those dumb lines don't work."

"Don't leave again, James," she kissed him passionately again. He looked happy for a moment then his eyes grew big and he freaked out, pushing himself away from her.

"Ew, ew, ew. I just kissed my Mum!" _Harry_ shouted.

"Harry? Are you back again?" she asked, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, okay Albus, we need to work this out, because, well, EW!" He wiped at his mouth furiously.

Albus looked on at him with amusement, "I believe we will be able to separate you if Minnie will transfigure you another body for your soul to go into. Assuming, that is, that you're not a ghost and that you're still alive. As long as nothing has changed we can get you back to your time. Minnie if you would."

Minnie looked from James to Albus and back to James, "How old are you and how do you look?" she asked.

"Um," he shuffled his feet uncertainly, "I'm seventeen but can I be three? I want to be raised by my parents for once, I've always wanted that, but I don't want to be one again. Mum, could I?"

"What?"

"Well I did change something when I came here. My parents died sixteen years ago; or I guess its yesterday now, when Tom paid a visit. I guess I can't go back now, but I really didn't have anything to go back to so it doesn't matter much. I can remember wishing for my parents to come back for every single birthday, even when I didn't have a cake or candles. I've wanted a real family all my life," Harry said, not looking up at his Mum.

"Weren't you happy with Sirius?" she asked, quietly.

Harry shook his head, "He was blamed for your death, and Peter's after he framed him by blowing up half a street of muggles, then he turned into a rat and escaped down a sewer. Sirius went to Azkaban for twelve years because of that slim ball's crimes. I lived with your sister's family."

"You lived with the DURSLEYS?" she shouted, "Dumbledore how could you send my one year old son to _them?"_ she asked with venom.

"I don't think this is relevant now, what is relevant is whether or not you will raise another child." Harry looked over at his Mum; she was biting her lip hard enough to break the skin a bit. He sorely wished that he had made a better first impression.


	4. Quiditch and Pranks

Disclaimer: JKR owns harry potter and all characters, spells, places etc. Whatever is left is mine. This stands for all chapters I write in this story, past and future.

The seconds seemed to tick by as slow as molasses; Harry briefly wondered whether or not someone had spelled the clock to do that. "So you'd be three again…I mean how would that even work? Would you still go to Hogwarts when you turned eleven? Do you really want to give up all the freedoms that come with being seventeen? Don't you have dreams and something that you want to do now that you've finished school?"

Harry shuffled his feet again, "With all the freedoms comes a lot of responsibilities, and I really want to live some moments without everything resting on my shoulders. I'd definitely go to Hogwarts again; I'd be in the twins' year, so that'll be fun, and too much happened so I couldn't finish my last year, I think I'd like to do that. I wouldn't have everyone staring at me like they usually do either. And I have no real dreams I want to complete, what else do I have to do now that Tom is dead, I'm tired of chasing after dark lords so I don't want to be an auror anymore. All my friends are gone, but I've accepted that I guess. I want to do it again, and have it turn out better," Harry shuffled his feet again, "But I'll understand if you don't want to raise another kid. It was too much to ask. I'm pretty much a complete stranger, it was rude of me. I'll get my body back and be out of your hair. Sorry about everything."

"No, Harry, I didn't mean that. A lot is happening all at once and I'm shocked. Of course you can live with us. You are, after all, our son. Let's get you out of James' body and we'll set up the guest room and you can be a kid again. You're okay with being my baby boy?" Harry smiled at what his mum said, looked up and nodded.

"Now Harry, you have to realize that after we put you in that body you won't be able to switch. Once we get it we'll need someone to cast the spell. You should also know that whoever you choose to cast the spell, as well as James, will see your memories. Who do you wish to cast the spell?" Albus said.

"Well I'll be happy to do it, just so you know, Harry, I am your mum" Lily said reassuringly.

Harry, however, didn't seem so confident, "Afterwards we can obliviate them, right?"

"What, your not going to obliviate me, or James."

"Mum. Thanks for everything you've done so far for me. Ignoring my first impression, agreeing to take me in and all, but I don't want anyone to have my memories. I can't tell you how many nightmares I have, every night, I don't want to do that to you or Dad."

"Harry, I know this is really weird, but I am your Mum. You're my little boy; I want to be with you, to understand you, to help you. I can't do that if I know nothing about you"

Harry smiled, "Sirius was right, you would have made a great Mum, will make, whatever."

"And I wouldn't mind knowing who this _Ginny_ girl is, or why you wouldn't be surprised waking up next to her."

"Mum, do we _really_ want to go down that road?"

"Good point, Professor, could you make his body?" Lily asked.

"Yes, what do you look like?"

"Just add two years to the little me," Harry said pointing to the one year old playing with conjured blocks on the floor.

"Well you can't look exactly like him, it'll be rather confusing, speaking of which you'll need a new name."

"Hmm, um, you couldn't, perchance, make me a bit, I don't know, buffer and taller? Broader shoulders and all that. You could also make it so I don't need glasses. You know, things like that," Harry said blushing.

Minnie smiled, "Of course, I think I'll change around your facial feature just a bit too, anything you want to keep?"

"My green eyes and messy black hair, oh and a lightening scar on my forehead, I got that from when I first met Tom. You get attached to that sort of thing after awhile."

"Very well, I'll start transfiguring immediately, I'll be back in a moment, are you sure three years old, correct?"

"Yea, as long as its okay with Mum,"

"Well, James and I have always wanted to have a lot of kids," she smiled.

"I'll start working immediately," Professor McGonagall said smiling and walked briskly out.

"Mum, I'm gonna bring James back so you can talk to him over this, but _plllleeeaaaassseeee_ don't kiss him. I'll come back in a bit," Harry said, and then there was a flash of white.

"Okay, I swear I was making out with my wife in front of Professor McGonagall a few moments ago, what is going on?"

"James I'll explain, but its complicated, so don't interrupt until I'm done, okay, I'll explain everything."

A few minutes later James was looking with confusion at Lily.

"So, we're going to have another kid all of a sudden? Wait, we can't have a three year old, that's a whole two years apart from Harry. They need to be in consecutive years so they can make the perfect team for quiditch, with one set of twins because you can't start in the first year. This is going to ruin everything," James moaned.

"Honey, is that all you think of, we're going to have another baby, aren't you happy?"

James ran his hand thought his hair and then smiled with a childish grin, "Yeah, we are, this is GREAT!" He leaned down and kissed Lily.

"Wait, I promised big Harry we wouldn't do that till he gets in his own body," Lily giggled.

"Well that makes sense. But you're going to have some more twins somewhere along the line so Grifindor's team will be made completely of Potter's at at least one point. He plays quiditch, right?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask him, it wasn't on the top of my mind at the point."

"What? Why? How can that not be on your mind?" a stern look from his wife had him murmuring an apology, and then asked "Is he a prankster?"

"Didn't ask that either Honey, no, don't give me that look. Honestly, James, we have more important things to worry about right not."

"Now you've crossed a line, Lily."

She rolled her eyes, "What I meant to say is that we have more pressing matters to look into right now, like which guest room. I was thinking of the one across from his little brother's room. We can paint it the same color too with slightly different hues. I guess we'll let him decide how to decorate it. Should we go to diagon alley tomorrow? Or should we bond? Or should we bond _at _diagon alley? Or"-

"Lily-Flower," James interrupted, "calm down. It'll be fine." He smiled and was half way down, leaning in for another kiss, when he blinked repeatedly and pulled back quickly.

"Mom, you said no kissing," Harry said with a groan.

"Hey, he was kissing me. Oh and he's very excited and wants to know if you play quiditch or if you're a prankster."

"Youngest seeker in a century, but not a real prankster, but I plan on remedying that. I did fund the best joke shop ever though," Lily groaned. It looked as if she was going to have her hands full with being married to a marauder and already raising two more.

Professor McGonagall came back in at this point, a small body floating behind her. "Are you ready?"


	5. Trip Down Memory Lane

Disclaimer: Not mine, JKR's. Although I'm sure you realized this, I'm not sure I'd be writing this if I had kids, a seventh book to write and a mountain of money to spend. I'd be skydiving, as I'm not presently, this can't be mine, its JKR's

Harry sucked in a whistling breath through his teeth, "Yeah, I'm ready. I guess it's time for a blast from the past," Lily snorted, and Harry moaned, _I can't believe I just said something that corny._

Professor McGonagall gently put the child down on the carpeted floor. Albus conjured some pillows for the inanimate child. Lily kneeled down and laid his head on the cushions. Little Harry came over to his mum, "Up," he demanded. Lily pulled Little Harry onto his lap. Big Harry felt a twinge of longing, but he knew that soon he would have two real parents to take care of him too.

"Professor, would you mind watching Little Harry for a bit while we put Big Harry into his new body?"

"Of course Lily," Minnie said while picking up Little Harry, who whined a bit about leaving his mum until the Professor transfigured a random quill into a teddy bear for him, "I'd be glad to. You can find us in my room when you're done here."

"Thanks, Professor," Lily said while kissing her little boy on the forehead before he was taken out.

"Now, Lily, watch this, swish, flick, swish zigzag, poke. Now couple it with the incantation, _Corpus Mobilius Dos,_ yes, that's perfect. I'll leave you two to it," Albus instructed then got up and left.

Lily cast the spell and Harry felt white hot needles pass through him. Time began to rewind backwards, all three Potters taking the place of Harry during different instances in his life.

He woke up in the hospital, Lily draped across him, Harry defeated Tom in James' body, he woke up in Godric's Hollow, Lily draped across him…again. Then he was back in his other life, defeating Voldemort for the second time. It sped up from then onward, searching and destroying the Horcruxes. It slowed down form a moment

He chased Ginny, who did look a lot like Lily, out of the fancy restaurant. "I didn't mean for him to die, I did everything I could to keep him alive, I tried!" he shouted after her. She turned around, whether it was tears or rain running down her face he couldn't tell, but had a hunch that it was more the first than the second.

"What do you want, Potter? Wasn't killing my brother enough for you?"

"I didn't kill him, I tried to save him I just couldn't, I'm sorry."

"Stop it, stop lying! If he hadn't been friends with you he wouldn't be dead, you bastard!" She struggled with a gold band with a large diamond placed atop; she got it off and threw it into a vat of mud at his feet. He dropped to his knees and groped for it. By the time he had picked it p Ginny was gone. He tried to rub the mud off the ring but had trouble as he himself was coated in it. He began to cry. A reporter came out from the restaurant from where he must have been doing an article on his anniversary and began clicking pictures, a quick notes quill began to write furiously despite the onslaught of rain. The memories sped up again.

It slowed down again when Harry was trapped in Voldemort's lair; he was chained to a wall. He screamed himself horse as he tortured Ron and Hermione. He yelled at Tom to stop, screaming until his throat began to bleed. Finally Tom ordered a death eater to deliver the final stroke. The man in the white mask sliced their arms, legs and chests. The slowly bleed to death, curling into each others arms with their last bit of strength before they died. The scenes sped up once more.

They slowed down at fall, outside of Hogwarts; Hagrid's hut was on fire. Harry, Ron Hermione and Ginny ran out to the collapsing building. Outside of the small hut Hagrid lay bleeding from the many wounds it took to take him down. Harry kept running as the others stopped, collapsed at his feet and cried. Ginny came over to him and began to rub his shoulders, "It's not fair, he didn't deserve this."

"I know, Har, I know," Ginny began to cry too and Harry pulled her into his lap and cradled her to his chest. Time sped up again.

It slowed down again at Harry's first time with Ginny. Harry blushed as he realized his _parents_ were watching this and subconsciously closed his eyes as he and Ginny finished up and collapsed asleep, in each others arms, within the memory. It sped up once more…

...only to slow down when he asked Ginny out once more during the summer. He had a romantic picnic with candles planned. He asked her, she pretended to think about it and then they kissed. Harry smiled that smile he got only occasionally where it split his face in half and showed every single tooth he had in his mouth.

It sped up and slowed down again, this time when it stopped it was another sad memory, Albus' funeral. Next was Black falling the veil. Afterwards it was Cedric dying and Voldemort being resurrected. Then it was him finding out the truth and Peter getting away. Following that was the death of the basilisk, and the ridicule he faced when they found out he was a parselmouth Next it was meeting Tom for the first time since he was one. The mountain troll and when he first met Ron, his first friend. It sped up again after that.

They saw all the ridicule he faced at the Dursleys. The mother's day card that he gave Aunt Petunia who burned it. The kids who he met who were then beaten up by Dudley for hanging out with him. The cupboard he lived in for ten years of his life. The beatings he received when he did something wrong. Then it went back to that night, when everything went to hell. It slowed down to molasses then, and they heard James go off to head off Tom, and Lily plead for Harry's life. They all saw the flash of green light. Then Harry woke up, he felt the pillows beneath his head, and began to cry.

Lily cuddled the three year old who was really a seventeen year old to her chest. James, fully awake now, came behind him and rubbed his back. _So this is what it feels like to be loved by your parents,_ he thought, as he cuddled in closer. Lily began to sing a lullaby and he fell asleep in his mother's arms.


	6. A Sad Melody

Disclaimer: Not mine, JKR's. Although I'm sure you realized this, I'm not sure I'd be writing this if I had kids, a seventh book to write and a mountain of money to spend. I'd be learning how to kite board, as I'm not presently, this can't be mine, its JKR's. Melody is officially mine though…:-D

_Sirius, no. Let go of me, he just fell through, I can still catch him. No we just have to get him he's not dead, he's not dead, HE'S NOT DEAD! _Harry James Potter, presently a three year old child, lay in his new bed thrashing madly as sweat poured from his body like sweet juices from an over ripe fruit. "NOOO, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Come back, NO!" he screamed as if in pain as tremors wracked through his body. The light flicked on.

"Shh, it's okay Sweetie. It's okay," Lily Potter sat on the edge of his bead and racked her fingers through her child's hair. Harry slowly calmed down. "There you go, Sweetheart," she said lightly and began to hum sweetly. James appeared in the doorway, silhouetted against the light.

"Is the Bigger Little Munchkin okay?" he asked from the doorway.

"Yea, it looks like he just had a nightmare. Poor child," Lily said, still dragging her fingers through his hair.

"He's been through a lot, too much. I find myself half wishing we were obliviated, but if he can go though it I'll be right by his side," James came down and joined his wife on the edge of the bed, "I owled Sirius, Melody and Remus, they'll stop by in the morning so we can explain what's going on."

"That's good. I can't wait to see the look on Siri's face," she giggled a bit, and Harry shifted in his sleep so he was lying on his tummy. James began to rub his back in gentle circles.

"Yea, that'll be priceless. Come on Lily-Flower, I think its time we got to bed." James kissed the back of his child's head and Lily did likewise and tucked him in before they exited to their bedroom, closing the door softly behind them. "Am I aloud to prank him, Flower?"

"Give him at least a day of peace, Baby. And you know my rules, nothing dangerous, permanent or too embarrassing."

"I know Flower; I've changed from the days when I used to do other pranks. Remember, you popped my swollen head open and it shrunk to a more manageable size."

"Yes, it can almost fit threw the door now."

"Hardy Har Har," James said sarcastically as he pulled Lily closer to him under the covers as they fell asleep.

The first thing Harry noticed as he woke up was that he felt small, really small actually. He looked around the room in confusion and then looked down at himself. He nearly screamed. Slowly, memories from the last few days came back. He found himself smiling. He hung his feet off his comfortable, queen-sized bed; neither foot reached the floor, and he kicked them back and forth a few times before hopping down. He found his way into the kitchen by following his nose. Lily was cooking pancakes at the stove while James conjured brooms to flit around Little Harry's head like birds in a cartoon. He giggled as he tried to grab them.

"Good morning sweetie, are you feeling better this morning?" Lily asked happily.

Harry yawned, "Morning Mum," he said droopily, then muttered, "don't see what's so good about it though, it is morning after all." James laughed at this.

"Well said Kido, well said. Sirius, Melody and Remus are coming over today; we need to explain everything to them. Then we need to figure out what to call you and forge some birth certificates or something, Albus already agreed to help with that. Then, the rest of the day is ours for the seizing, what do you want to do?"

Harry pondered over this; he really hadn't been posed this question to many times. Usually it was what they wanted him to do. "I dunno," he said softly, "What were you guys thinking of?"

But whatever the answer was going to be was cut off by the arrival of food. Lily placed a generous plate of pancakes in front of him and a small bowl of cut of strawberries, peaches and little grapes to the side. She then ruffled his hair affectionately and placed another such meal in front of James, only with twice as much food. She got a good meal set up for herself and set Little Harry up with some fruit, cheerios and pancake slices, without syrup, for him to grab and eat.

"Thanks Mum," Harry said.

"Welcome Sweetie," she said with a smile before rounding on her husband, "Did you hear what he said James, 'Thank You'"

"Lily-Flower, I love you so much my thanks is implied." She only snorted at this, and he conjured her some Lilies in a vase.

"Well that's better."

They ate companionably for a moment. A nice, peacefully, family moment that Harry had scarcely enjoyed before, was ruined when Sirius burst through the door. Not that he minded at all.

"Lils, how are you," Sirius said while giving Lily a small peck on the check, "Prongs, it's a pleasure," he gave James a one-arm hug, "Junior," he ruffled Little Harry's hair with fondness, "And," he turned towards Big Harry and stopped as if a big, octagonal red sign barred his path. "Wait a moment. Hold on." He backed away for a second and counted, Lily, "1," James, "2," Little Harry, "3" and Big Harry, "4," and frowned. "Am I missing something here? When you said you had big news, I thought you had gotten Lils knocked up again, not shagged her four years ago and decided to tell me about it now." Harry gasped at the word _shagged_ and found himself thinking that, _he said a baaaddd word_.

"Sirius, must you use such vulgar language in front of the kids?" Lily scolded with a frown.

"Sorry Lils. So, what happened?"

"Here, sit down and eat. Melody and Remus still need to get here before I'm going to explain anything. I've already had to give James the rundown, I don't want to give it three more times," Lily said, still upset by Sirius' entrance, and plopped a plate of food in front of her guest. Sirius was obviously not one to ignore food; he began to eat it instantly, all other questions forgotten.

Harry briefly wondered who Melody was but didn't bother asking, James had conjured butterflies and they were far more interesting. He didn't even wonder at his actions as he chased them around the dinning room, squealing with excitement. He might have had all the memories and experience of seventeen, hard-lived years, but he was officially an innocent three year old at heart.

Melody and Remus came around the same time, they greeted the family much like Sirius did, although Remus did it with less enthusiasm (it looked as if it had recently been a full moon) and Melody did it with more. They both noticed Big Harry with looks of interest but it took less time for them to realize something was amiss than it did Sirius. Then Remus sat down in front of a large plate of pancakes, which he tore into with a wolfish appetite, and Melody kissed Sirius full on the lips (_EWW!) _before taking Little Harry from his highchair and finally taking a seat.

Big Harry stopped chasing around the butterflies and returned to his seat. He glanced at Melody; she seemed taken with Little Harry. Her black hair flowed around her and down her back, her brown eyes showed uncontrolled mirth and her face held some reminder to James. She took out three lollipops, gave one to each of the Harrys and popped the last in her mouth. With each lick her hair changed a different color, much to her excitement, and the same went for both Harrys who both laughed in glee.

Lily launched into Big Harry's story. At the end all three adults wore identical expressions of disbelief. "Wait, Lils, are you _actually_ saying that the three-year-old killed the most feared Dark Lord of our time?" Sirius asked.

"Well he's not technically three, is he?" Lily responded with a smile, "Though we want to keep this under wraps, Big Harry already expressed desires to not be the Chosen One anymore."

Melody's face broke out in a large grin, which nearly looked demented under her shock of now neon-green hair. "So I have another nephew? This is great!" She shouted happily, "Other Harry, you and I are going to have sooo much fun." She did a happy little dance and kissed Sirius on the lips again. Harry's smile wasn't nearly as genuine or as convincing. He excused himself quietly and headed up to his room. He noticed for the first time how bare and un-personalized it really was.

He threw himself into the pillows. The three year old's innocence was telling him to go downstairs and talk to his mum or dad, his seventeen year old self wasn't nearly as trusting. There was a nock on the door. When no one answered Lily padded in quietly. "Hey, there, what's wrong?"

"If she's my aunt why was I sent to the Dursleys?" he asked. Lily thought for a moment.

"Well, she's James' sister, you would have needed someone directly related to me to keep you safe," she theorized.

"Why didn't she visit? Or anything? I've always wanted another relative, one who cared about me. Where was she in my other life?" Harry asked, cuddling into his mum's lap.

"I don't know, Sweetie, it's a good question. We have trouble getting her away from you here and now. I'm sure there's a reason though, and it will show itself in time. She really cares about you here. Are you going to be able to give her a chance?"

Harry looked up to his mum with the innocence of a three year old, the seventeen year old self pushed away for now, "Does she have anymore lollipops?"

Lily laughed, "You could ask. Come on Sweetie."

The scene that met them when they returned downstairs was much different from the one they left. Melody was on the floor crying, a letter folded in her hand, Sirius was hugging her from the side and James, with Little Harry in his arms, was comforting her as best he could while trying to keep the wiggling toddler from escaping.

"Oh Merlin, Melody, what's wrong?" Lily asked, running over to her.

"Some remaining death eaters attacked my house. Everything's burned, my room mate is dead. Oh Merlin, this isn't FAIR! I'm so scared, Lils, what would have happened if I had been there?" Lily glanced over to her three year old boy, who nodded at her with a look that far out weighed his three year old body. What would have happened if Melody wasn't at the Potter household and was home instead? They knew, she wouldn't have been there for Harry growing up, that's for sure.

"It's okay Melody. Don't worry. You can stay here until everything works itself out," Lily soothed.

Thanks to all my reviewers, you have no idea how happy you make me, I read them all, just so you know!

See that little purple button on the bottom left. It wants to be pushed. It expects to be pushed. It'll be sad if you don't push it and all other little purple buttons will make fun of it. You don't want that to happen, do you?


	7. Winding up and Preping

It wasn't until a few days later that Melody was able to move out, and into Sirius house (much to the annoyance of James, who had a long talk with him before he was permitted to go home). However both of them still spent most their time at the Hollow. Lily made the best pancakes apparently, and lunch sandwiches, and surf and turf dinners (whenever James tried his hand at the stove the house mysteriously emptied). The good title of 'Aunt' which had been severely smudged by Petunia was quickly being swiped clean to a sparkling white by Melody. Despite being a bit depressed by recent events she was quickly pulled from that by her fun loving boyfriend, brother and her own excitement-seeking personality. Unfortunately this meant that Big Harry, recently re-dubbed Miles, often found himself nauseated by walking on Melody and Sirius kissing, passionately.

Slowly Miles found himself settling in, there was the occasional awkward moment but James and Lily both knew his memories and could steer him away from sensitive subjects and onto happier things. Still he sometimes needed time alone and also new hobbies to occupy his mind which too often traveled to unpleasant remembrances. Lily, whose maternal instincts had been in overdrive ever since she had seen her sister abuse him as a child, quickly signed him up for lessons around the town she thought he'd enjoy. First he played in a little league for quiditch, and was the best by far, naturally. Then, as he kept on finding more time that needed to be used by _something_ he began to branch out. He found two passions, Guitar, taught by a twenty-something man with hair pink and spiky enough to remind him of Tonks, and Lacrosse, which he found was a sport that could rival quiditch in his heart (AN YaY lax! Best sport ever, though I play girls, and that's not really the same. If you don't like it you don't have to read this fic). He also gained a new appreciation for the written word, being in a struggle to learn all he could against time that always seemed to be on Tom's side he now found himself enjoying sitting down and reading a nice book on every subject, his mum was all too happy to buy them for him.

Miles found himself settling into this new version of life. It was great to grow up and not worry about when your cousin was going to get bored and go 'Harry Hunting.' It was nice to read a book without having to think whether or not any of this would ever be useful to destroy a dark and suppressive dictator. It was nice to get some physical exercise without having to go until you drop to prepare for a final battle. And it was pretty damn nice to get some positive reinforcement for a job well done from your parents, and all the other perks of having his mum and dad look out for him were well appreciated. He loved them, so much, it was weird at first with how quickly they accepted him, but he figured it out. It was quite simply really. He fit in there, he had a true family and he belonged in it.

Miles' rooms turned out to be a strange mixture of decorations. A large bookshelf went wall to wall, floor to ceiling on one side of his room, the bottom shelves filled with kiddie toys and night-time-story books. The top shelves, accessible to Miles only by a ladder, held first through seventh year books and other, more advanced readings, especially for DADA. Quiditch pictures were intermingled with Lacrosse and moving pictures of his family.

James had been a drafted auror, one who had responded in desperate times but as Voldemort's were slowly rounded up he was out looking for a more relaxing job. Lily had also done her part by becoming a healer but had quit when she had gone into hiding. Now there was no more demand for healers, ones who already had jobs were being laid off left and right as it was. She also needed a nice job, though she was pondering becoming a stay-at-home mum to take care of Miles, Harry and the new little one she had just become pregnant with. The answer to their woes came in thick envelopes with the Hogwarts seal on it with two regal owls one morning.

AN-sorry I havn't posted in awhile, I thought I had mentioned it but I was away up in NY for a bit. I spent more than a week in a lovely house on a lake but without a computer let alone a place to hook it up to… Sorry also that this is so short but I'm in the process of unpacking, laundry and re-packing to spend a bit of time with my sister and I needed to set the scene for the next chapter which I promise will be more interesting. And yes, Harry (Big) does have a very special reason to be here and now.


	8. New Stuff

The whole family ended up heading to Hogwarts so James and Lily could talk about job possibilities. They entered the conference room with everyone smiling benevolently, Miles recognized some of the teachers but there were a few obvious new ones who would most likely find themselves replaced by the time Harry began attending school, though other ones looked fresh out of school. Alice and Frank were there too with a young Neville. The most noticeable presence, however, was Snape. Miles was in shock, _how could _he_ still be here?_ Miles wondered, for he had made sure that his parents had sent a letter to Dumbledore discussing how he could have been killed. Snape sneered at the Potters while they entered, but otherwise held his tongue.

"Ah, Lily, James it's a pleasure to have you here, once a few more of our guests arrive we'll get this meeting underway." Dumbledore said, and then added, as if as an afterthought, "Lemondrop?" This was kindly dismissed by everyone except Miles, who realized that in all his years of knowing and loving Dumbledore he had never once accepted the small candy. Popping it into his mouth he found himself in love with it.

"This is excellent, Professor," he said in a small voice, befitting his small body.

"I'm glad you like it my boy." Miles smiled and took the seat James pulled out for him next to his Mum who was holding little Harry.

"The miniature brats must be multiplying," Snape sneered, "I could have sworn there was only one spoiled Potter child before."

"Snape, that is quite enough, James sit down." Dumbledore said, defusing the situation before it could get seriously out of hand. James sat down slowly, deliberately, while Snape continued to sneer at him from below his oily locks. Miles' heart thumped in his chest, _if I had a wand that Bastard wouldn't be sneering right now, _he thought. Lily, seeming to know what must be going through her son's mind, reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it softly. He looked up at her and once again thanked his lucky stars that he was growing up as her son. She was a great mom.

The large double doors burst open and Sirius, holding Melody around her waist, waltzed in with Remus on his other side.

"Lemondrop?" Dumbledore inquired, it was again declined by all, "Very well," he said sadly, "They're really quite good you know, but I suppose we had better get this meeting underway." He cleared his throat and looked at everyone in turn, "I have called you here today to offer you all a chance to help make Hogwarts bigger and better than ever. With Voldemort," there was a collective cringe at his name, all except Miles, who as usually stood through his name with out response, "finally dead, for sure this time, and so many young witches and wizards now spared from his evil tyranny I believe we need a larger school to begin accommodating them. Thus I have considered getting two teachers for each subject."

"Melody, I hope you will be able to teach potions, you always had a natural aptitude for it at school. Snape will also be teaching it, as before, and I hope you two will find a way to get along," Dumbledore continued, Miles found himself nearly wetting himself with a new found hope that he would never have to deal with Snape again. "Sirius, Remus," Both men looked on at Dumbledore, "With the position of a DADA teacher vacant, once again, I was hoping you would take up that job." Both of them let out a whoop of joy at this, "And you can rest assured that, with Tom finally dead, the curse on the position should be broken."

"So there really was a curse? And what do you mean '_should_ be broken'?" Sirius asked

"Alas there really was a curse, and, as it started when I denied young Voldemort the job it should be broken now."

"Again with this _should_ stuff," Sirius tried to get in again but Dumbledore had already moved on.

"James, I was hoping that you could help Minerva with Transfiguration."

"I would be honored," he said, "But one quick clarification of the rules, we're aloud to prank students and other teachers, right?"

"James," Lily scolded, "That would be just like you too, scarring poor first years to death on their first day."

"Well, maybe not their first day, well unless they started it. But I have this great idea for one that Sirius and I never got to try in school," He slowed down at the end under the glare of his wife. "Just saying," he muttered. A few of the new teachers, the ones who hadn't had him as their student during his years at Hogwarts, laughed or chuckled, while the other ones looked on in fear.

"Lily, I hope you'll become our sub, you never know when one might be needed, and with another little one on his or her way maybe a full time job will be better put off for a year or so."

"Well that makes a lot of sense, thank you, Professor."

"It will be a girl, who will meet an early and tragic death," Trelawney said, mystically.

"Well at least we know that our child won't die young," James muttered to his wife.

"Alice, I hope you'll accept the job as the Herbology teacher. Frank, I know you already have a job but I also now that, with a child, you have began to think about another line of work, hopefully you'll accept the position as our Care of Magical teachers position."

"I'm not sure that this is much safer but I agree, though we'll need a way to keep track of Neville."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that. He will be free to join you at Hogwarts here and I'm sure everyone will pitch in to make this all possible."

Dumbledore than continued to assign positions to other young, soon to be teachers. All were eager to become teachers. The new History of Magic was a tall and excitable man with blonde hair in a military cut and blue eyes, _that'll be a pleasant change, _Miles found himself thinking. A young and attractive woman, the mans sister if her blue eyes and blonde hair were any indication, instantly caught the blushing attention of Lupin, as she was given the position of Occlems teacher, a new class only open to a select few. The rest of the positions were handed out to other promising new teachers and everyone was about to leave when Professor Trelawney decided to speak. She spoke a real prophesy once again.

Again Our Hero Shall Arise

He Who Slew the Oppressor Shall Come Again

A New Enemy Comes

As the Age the Chosen One Properly Is

Comes Again

He Shall Rise Once More

Another Battle for the Future

Of Both Worlds

Miles instantly knew what this had to mean. Calling upon the calm that had gotten him through so many hardships and so many battles he forced his emotions down. Rising up slightly in his chair he whispered into his Mum's ear, "Stupify and obliviate Snape."

Lily looked at him quickly, and then saw the logic in his choice. She took her wand and did as she was asked. If Dumbledore objected to this he made no mention, only asked, "James, Lily, Minnie, perhaps you will join me in my office."


	9. Changes with Time

"It means me, doesn't it?" Miles asked Dumbledore as soon as his office doors were closed. Lily placed a hand on his shoulder but he shook it off. "DOESN'T IT?" he shouted. Little Harry began to cry.

"Miles, I know this must be hard for you-" Dumbledore started but Miles cut him off.

"No, hard doesn't cover it. Its loosing everyone you've ever cared about because you were born, its fighting as hard as you can with tears clouding your vision, its watching everyone who gave a DAMN about you fall one by one. It's being teased with this happy life, and now I'm going to have to watch it fall around me ALL OVER AGAIN!"

"Harry," James said, using his real name and crouching down to his level, "it's going to be ok, we're not going to die this time. He won't be a threat till you're seventeen so we have fourteen years head start; that has to count for something."

"It won't matter. It never does. IT'S NOT FAIR," Miles began to cry. "I want to go back to where I'm from again, he's gone there, maybe everyone else went with him but that just means I won't have to see them die again." James bundled the three-year old to his chest and rocked him back and forth.

"Shh, its going to be all right, you'll see, everything will be just fine," he murmured to his son. Sirius and Melody walked in quietly and Minerva walked out, believing they needed some time alone, Albus popped another lemon drop.

"Do you think it could have worked out between me and Ginny if I was at home? Do you think I would have had something to live for? I want to go back, I don't want to be the 'Chosen One' anymore; I did that already, and it wasn't fun. I want to be just Harry, or Miles, whatever; I just want to be me. I don't want to save people anymore, it hurts too much."

Melody crouched down to his level too, reached into her robes and pulled out some multi-colored lollipops. She gave one to Miles as he continued to cry, "I want to go home, I want to go home." Harry's world went black.

He woke up to the all-too-familiar white walls of the hospital ward with a groan. Looking to his left he saw a red-head sitting her watch on a chair. She shifted a bit as he moaned.

"Please tell me it was a dream, Mum." He got out through his very parched throat.

The red-head woke up and looked at him, "Harry, you're awake," she smiled, and Harry noticed that something was a little off. She didn't have green eyes. _Not again._

"Gah!" he shouted, while pushing himself away from her, and effectively pushing himself off the bed and to the floor with a thunk. Her eyes began to tear up a bit, _why do girls always do this around me?_

He looked down at himself, as Ginny began to apologize for over reacting on their anniversary while checking him over for signs of damage. Which is about when he noticed it, "I'm not three anymore?"

Ginny looked at him with worry in his eyes, and Harry could have sworn she whispered something like, "Must be after effects of the coma," under her breath. "No shit Sherlock," was what she said out loud.

"It was a dream then?" he asked quietly.

"I'm not quiet sure what you're talking about Harry, so I think it was, you've been here since the final battle. Poppy wasn't sure if you'd ever wake up. I know I've been a bitch, Har, but I've missed you so much and I'm so sorry. I know their deaths weren't your fault I just needed someone to blame and I'm sooo sorry."

"I guess it was just a dream then," he said, allowing Ginny to put him back on his bed as he struggled against tears, not really paying attention to what Ginny was babbling about, "a strange mixture of my hopes and fears," his eyes turned a bit glassy.

"Harry?"

"Yeah Gin?"

"What's this?" she pointed to a multi-colored lollipop that was on his bed. He picked it up carefully. _Melody? _Then, the lights that ran on the magic inside Hogwarts began to flicker, much like electrical lights do during a severe storm.

"Well this can't be good," Harry murmured, while undoing the wrapping on the lollipop, inspecting it in the flickering lights and placing it in his mouth.


	10. Its All Relative

Ginny whipped out her wand and looked around the ward warily. "You don't think some of the remaining death eaters got in again?"

"Eh, I suppose it's possible," Harry said, still trying to work around what happened. He lazily fished out his wand from its normal place, in his back pocket, Mad-Eye Moody be damned that's where he liked to keep it. He flashed Ginny a wicked smile, "Want to go see?"

"I'll check it out, you just woke up from a coma Harry James Potter, and you'll stay right here." Ginny ordered and then left, Harry counted to five before casting a disillusionment charm on himself and following her out. He followed her around a few bends till she stopped short and appeared to be listening. Soon he heard it to.

"Damn-it, James, Sirius! What did you two do this time?" It was a feminine voice.

"We swear Flower we didn't do anything," a male voice said.

"Yeah, Lils, it wasn't exactly the ideal time for a prank," another male voice.

"Well someone had to have done something," the woman said again, exasperated.

"Let's just calm down and find Miles. We're still in Hogwarts so that's a good thing; he has to be around here somewhere," another female voice reasoned, "hmm, it seems a little deteriorated though, I don't remember Hogwarts being like this."

"Yes, one must wonder what happened here," an older voice said.

"Do you have any theories, Professor?" the first voice asked.

"A few, but lets look around a bit first before going into them."

Someone cried and the first woman shushed him, he calmed down a bit.

Ginny prepped herself and readjusting her grip on her wand, Harry pulled the sucker out of his mouth. Melody rounded the corner first, skipping happily and her hair changing color as she sucked on her lollipop, then it was an eccentric orange. Ginny opened her mouth to curse but Harry beat her to it. Ginny's wand went flying out of her hand and into Harry's.

"Hey Melody, fancy seeing you here," He said while ending the charm keeping him disillusioned. He handed Ginny back her wand but ignored the scalding look she shot him.

"Miles? Merlin, you're all grown up, aren't you?" she exclaimed before turning around, "Lils, I found him!" she shouted to the group behind her. She turned back to Harry, "And I must say, if I weren't your aunt, or in love with Sirius, your godfather, or if you weren't, technically, around twenty years younger than me I think I'd date you. You grew up well, Miles." Melody looked him up and down appraisingly, "Way to go James and Lily."

Lily, holding Little Harry, James, Sirius and Albus rounded the corner. Ginny tensed up and made to raise her wand again but Big Harry gently laid his hands on her shoulders.

"Miles, sweetheart, what happened?" Lily asked.

"We're back where I am from originally again, depressing isn't it?" he said offhand, sticking the lollipop back into his mouth.

"Oh, then I take it that _this_ is Ginny?" Lily said while giving her a predatory look and shifting Little Harry to her other hip.

"Oh, yeah, how rude of me. Gin, this is my Mum, Dad, Godfather, but you already met him, my Aunt and you know Professor Dumbledore."

"How?" she asked him.

"Not quiet sure really. Bit of a puzzler."

"Well she does look like you Lils, you can see where he'd of gotten confused," James said, gesturing towards Ginny and coming up behind his wife to wrap his arms around her. He rested his head on her shoulder and discreetly whispered for her to stay calm.

"I take offence to that, I look nothing like her," she said loud enough for everyone to hear. Sirius held Melody's hand and they shared a worried glance.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said, insulted, "do you have a problem with me?"

"A little bit, yes," Lily said.

"I'm just going to take him, ya know, just in case things get ugly," Melody broke in, taking his nephew from Lily's arms, before retreating back to her boyfriend. Little Harry, not exactly oblivious to what was happening, was all too happy to go with his Aunt.

"What have I ever done to you?" Ginny asked.

"I think taking the virginity of my first born merits something," Lily seethed. Ginny and Big Harry blushed.

"What?" Ginny exclaimed, _how the Hell did she know about that? _She glared at her ex-fiancé in annoyance, "Well he took mine too, and we were _engaged_."

"Wait a second, I'm a bit confused, was that before or after you broke his heart and left him crying in the rain?"

Ginny was about to retort, after recovering from shock, when Harry slipped his hand over her mouth "Mum! Ginny! _Please_… Can we, just maybe, continue this conversation at a later point in time, like, I don't know, a few hundred years from now, preferably when we don't remember it or I'm very very far away."

"Oh," Lily blushed, noticing Big Harry fully for the first time, "Oh, I'm sorry; I was completely out of line there. I don't know what came over me."

There was an awkward silence for a moment or two, where Albus sucked contentedly on a lemon drop. Sirius broke the silence, asking Big Harry a question, "So, er, was she good?" More than one evil glare was sent his way; Melody cursed him with red, itchy, splotches. "Ouch, sorry, forget I said anything. Change me back, sweetie?"

"I'm a little miffed at you right now, ask again later."

James laughed, "Ow, sorry mate. I've had her mad at _me _before."

"Do you want me to be mad at you now? Brother oh brother of mine?" Melody asked darkly. James laughed.

"Sisi, there has never been a moment in my life where I would even wish your wrath, even on my worst enemy. Though it was pretty funny when you cursed that guy with a tutu, and had him dance like a ballerina," James sighed happily, "what were we talking about again?"

"Its okay, baby," Lily said, turning around and giving her husband a peck on his check and patting his arm.

"That is, however, a good idea," Melody mused, before turning her wand on her boyfriend again. Sirius tried to run away, but it was already too late. Before he knew it he was sporting a hot pink tutu and prancing around like a six-year-old girl. "There, that's better," she wore a wicked smile.

"So, Har, I don't know how to put this, but, let me give it a shot. Okay, what in the name of Merlin is going on?" Ginny demanded. James kissed Lily on the mouth quickly to help her bite back a curt response.

"Well, when I defeated Voldy Moldy the second time around, he hit me with one final curse and I woke up in James' body with, er, mum, at the night that all happened."

"Oh, Har," Ginny said. James kissed Lily again.

"Well, yeah, then I defeated him for the second time, but because I changed stuff I wasn't supposed to be able to go back, which wasn't too bad I guess, I don't have much here anymore. And there, Ginny, it was amazing. Minnie put me in my body as a three-year-old and I was growing up with Mum and Dad, and Sirius was alive and I had a nice aunt. It's great. But then that stupid Trelawney bitch made another prediction with me being the Merlin-Forsaken "Chosen One" again and I kinda wished to go back home and then I woke up in the hospital ward, again."

"How?" Ginny asked again.

"I don't really know, Professor, any theories?" Dumbledore was about to answer when roughly seven members of the Order walked in on the group from around the corner.

(ANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANAN)

Please R&R, nice long detailed Rs, with cocktail sauce and shrimp and lobster and, oh oh, steak! Man I'm hungry. Let it be known, though, that I update quicker with better reviews :-p Sushi, maybe I should go get sushi…


	11. My Body or Yours?

"I'm sure Harry's gonna wake up soon, don't worry," Tonks reassured her husband.

"I'm just worried about the little cub. He deserved so much better, it seems that everything bad somehow happens to him," Remus sighed and slipped his arm around her waist.

"I hope he and Ginny get back together at some point," Fred, or George said conversationally.

"Yeah, they made a rather cute couple," His twin replied.

"Until Ron, 'til Ron," Charlie started, but then faltered, it was still hard; Bill placed his arm on his brother's shoulder.

"We need to look on the bright side," Minerva started briskly, "Voldemort is gone and the world can begin to heal. Because of the sacrifice of these brave students the wizarding populace can live their lives without fear." The group nodded solemnly, and then they turned the corner.

"Well I'd have to say things just got a whole lot more interesting, and considering that Sirius is in a tutu I didn't think that could really happen," Harry said, shifting his lollipop to his other cheek.

Within a moment all seven members of the Order had their wands out. Harry pulled Ginny our of the way of an onslaught of curses, James did the same for Lily, Melody took Little Harry out of the range of fire, and Albus put up protection around himself. Sirius, still prancing about in hot pink, was the only one who got hit, but it was by Melody's curse, who accidentally hit him while trying to return fire. He was stunned to unconsciousness but still continued to dance due to Melody's curse.

"Whoa whoa whoa, people!" Harry said, slowly coming out, "Calm down, look what your doing to Sirius."

"Harry? You're awake? What the Hell is going on, who are these people and what are they doing here?" Tonks asked with her wand still leveled at his chest while Fred and George kept their wands on Sirius, quietly discussing what to do about him. Minerva kept his wand on Albus, wondering how to get through the wards, he was strong.

"Um, well you know Sirius, my Mum and Dad are over there, and Melody, my aunt, is holding Little Me in the corner. And please, ladies and gents, be gentle, my Mum is pregnant," Harry said.

"Harry, Cub, I'm sorry but they're not alive anymore, Harry, I know this is hard," Remus said, looking towards his wife in worry. "These people are imposters."

"Oh come on Moony, we're hardly imposters, we're not that good at acting," James reasoned, "How about we just get Padfoot to stop dancing and we sit down and talk like adults."

"Hold on, James-ie, my curse, my decision as to when we release him," Melody said, "Marauder Rules, and he was a complete arse to say what he said."

"We don't deny that, Melly, but really, he's not even awake."

"Oh fine," Melody finally relented, "Party poopers," she muttered under her breath as she un-cursed her boyfriend and woke him up.

"Huh, I don't remember buying _this_ outfit," Sirius said thoughtfully, appraising himself with a contented smile, "I must say, though, that it does wonders for my physique," Melody groaned, Sirius noticed the other people for the first time, "Minnie, Mooney, Nymphie, what a pleasant surprise." Nymphadora grimaced at him for a moment before turning her wand on Sirius and trying to curse him back into the six-year old mindset, unfortunately she missed.

"Here, dear, let me help you out," James offered, sending his own curse Sirius' way.

"Damn-it," Sirius shouted while rising up on tip-toes, "not again!"

"Poor fool," Melody shook his head, sadly, Little Harry giggled. "You like that kiddo?" She asked his nephew. Little Harry smiled and nodded.

"Pah-foo!" he giggled.

"Watch this, Har," Melody said with excitement, then brandished her wand back at her boyfriend. His tutu turned bright blue, then florescent orange, and then lime green. Then his hair began to spike and turn rainbow colors. Harry giggled.

"Please, Ms. Potter, could you restrain yourself so we could get through this?" Minerva said.

"Just trying to entertain the midget," Melody muttered unhappily, waving his wand and ending all the curses on Sirius.

"Well that's better," Sirius said grumpily, "As for who we are, I think I can help you there," he smiled and turned into his dog form, bounded over to Melody, who placed Little Harry on the floor, and gave his Godson a good licking. Harry began to giggle madly and Padfoot wagged his tail happily. James nodded in agreement and changed into Prongs. Then he switched back again, "There, you can't duplicate an animagus form, not by magical or muggle means."

"He's right, Reems, are these the real deal?" Tonks asked her husband uncertainly.

"It appears so, dear, it appears so," Remus said, a smile spreading across his face. He ran over to James, intent on giving him a big bear hug, but as he tried to clasp his hands around his once fallen friend his arms passed right through him.

"Now that's weird," James muttered. He went over to one of the order members and his hand passed right through them. Then he went over to Lily and Melody, to him, they were solid. He went over to Harry and his hand passed right through.

"Any theories Albus?" Lily asked.

"I have one, I'm not quiet sure how but it seems as we have been brought back to the elder Harry's reality. Because he was the one hit with the curse he is able to find a body but, as all of us are dead here and do not presently occupying flesh and bones we're more ghost than body."

"How do we fix this?" Melody asked, looking at herself in worry, she noticed now that she was slightly translucent.

"I believe we are going to need to find bodies to occupy. Now the most likely place for us to end up," here Albus paused and hummed a bit before popping another lemon drop into his mouth and continuing, "We'll probably end up in logical choices. Choosing the body means that we're going to have to go through the whole mind-sharing ritual and I'm old and have a lot of memories, so we'll have to do the logical choice. James, you'll probably find yourself in Harry's body, along with Little Harry-"

"Boy is it going to get crowded up in here," Big Harry murmured.

"Indeed, Lily you'll probably wind up in Ginny's body, as she and Harry have feeling for each other as strong as you and James, though, from what I've heard, they seem to have interesting ways of showing it,-" Ginny blushed here, "-Sirius, you'll probably find your way into Remus, and Melody you seem like a Tonks sort of person all over."

"I hope you don't mind," Melody said to Tonks with consideration.

"Not at all, I like your hair color by the way."

"Thanks!"

"What about you, Albus?" Minerva asked, ignoring the conversations going on between the younger generations.

"Or my baby?" Lily put in.

"I will join my brother, if you could call him in here Minnie? And "Lily, I'm sure your baby will go along with you as you are pregnant and will thus be fine."

"I'll go get your brother, Albus; I still can't believe I'm talking to you." Minerva hurried off while everyone broke into conversation.

"Wait, Albus, who will take dominance in the mind?" Lily asked.

"Why, the one with the best occlemacy walls, dear."

"Oh."

The chatter continued for a bit longer, everyone seemed to be talking all at once. Lily and Ginny avoided each other so Ginny was left to hang out with her brothers as Harry went over to his parents. He knew that, if something should go wrong, this was the last time he'd be able to talk to them. Finally Aberforth arrived. "Ah, Albus, so it is true. It's good to see you again little bro."

"Good to see you too. I trust that Minnie has filled you in on current events."

"Of course, let's send these spirits into limbo and force them into bodies," everyone exchanged nervous glances at this but before another word could be spoken the two brothers were already casting their spells. The world went dark.

"Okay, everyone lets do a count off," Harry woke up to hear Dumbledore's brother speaking, "I've got Albus in here, Tonks?"

"Melody speaking, everything's in order."

"Remus?"

"Yea, Sirius is in here and you know what, I can hear him, he keeps singing," Remus groaned out.

Aberforth chuckled, "Harry?"

"Little Harry's in here but I don't feel dad," he said, then whispered "Where is he?" he's eyes were full of pain at loosing them again.

"I don't think I have Lily either, I didn't black out like the rest and I can't sense anything," Ginny said quietly, scared of Harry's reaction. Everyone looked toward Dumbledore. He looked straight into the young pair's eyes, probing their minds with his powers.

"Oh shit."

AN, okay first, I'm so very sorry about doing this, it pisses me off when other writers do this but oh well, deal, not to be rude or anything.

I am discontinuing this fic…

Just kidding

Heehee, I'm so mean.

But, I still have bad news, I've started school, yes I know, it is horrible. Anywho that means I've started AP bio, H chem, H lit, and a bunch of other hard classes with evil teacher's intent on giving me tons of homework, I already have three super hard tests lined up and two projects… 

This means I'll have less time to update this fic, but I've got this super good idea going on in my head, but if you guys ever want to know about it your going to have to give long detailed reviews or else I won't feel like updating. So the future of this fic lies on your shoulder, literally, I am officially refusing to update without at least five reviews and one really good one, like three lines. And even then I might not get around to it for awhile but I'll get to it, and a lot sooner than I would otherwise. So, enjoy this chappie, because if you don't review it might just be your last… :-p I'm very serious too.


	12. Petty Australia

"You know where they are, right?" Harry asked, his voice rising with every syllable as the temperature in the room dropped. "RIGHT?"

"Harry, please calm down," The Dumbledores pleaded.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? Ok, then tell me just where the Hell my parents are?" He stared at the older man, his eyes nearly glowing in the now-dimly-lit room. "You said it they would go to me and Ginny!" Harry was all out shouting now, "Where Are They?"

"Harry, there in a body somewhere, we just need to find them. It won't take long to make up a list of the other possible people they could find themselves in. Please just relax."

The anger left Harry and he fell to his knees. Dumbledore would do the best he could, there was no more he could ask. "There gone again, I just got them back for the first time and POOF just like that and they're gone," he said, barely above a whisper. Ginny went up behind him and began to rub his shoulders lightly. He shook her off, he couldn't trust her with things this hurtful when she had caused him the same kind of pain not long before.

"Harry, it's going to be okay," Melody sank to the floor in front of him, Remus winced and tried to stop her but it was too late, "We know what you're going through," She said. Harry glanced up in anger.

"No, you have absolutely no idea," He said darkly and stood up abruptly, "I can't be here anymore, I have to go, somewhere. Minerva knows how to contact me." He nodded towards his old professor and, with a pop, was gone.

"Wait, no one can apparate inside Hogwarts' grounds," Melody said, sad and confused.

"The wards were broken in the final battle. They have yet to be fixed," Minerva explained.

"Well, where are my nephews? We have to find him, them, whatever!" Melody said, worried.

"I think, Ms. Potter, that first we should find your brother and his wife."

……….

Harry James Potter appeared on the beaches of Australia in a wife beater and blue briefs. He walked into the first surf store he could find and ordered lessons. He was tired of being the world's hero; from now on he was going to have some fun. Maybe his life from before wasn't worth living for but that didn't mean he couldn't kick back now with some hot chick on a beach. Of course he had trouble starting conversations with women, and he really wasn't that great at swimming, but hey, he had the rest of his life to prefect his bachelordom and that night he was going to a club, getting drunk and he was going to dance with the most beautiful woman in the room if his quiditch muscles had anything to say about it.

………

"We should try going to Lily's sister first; wouldn't there be a chance that she would end up there?" Remus suggested.

"Good thinking, I was about to suggest it myself," Dumbledore said with a sigh, "If you don't know where to go grab on to someone who does." He said and grasped Minerva's arm. Soon the room was full of pops and they were gone, right to Number 4 Private Drive.

Dumbledore went up to the door and knocked politely with the back of his knuckles. A blind to the right of the door fluttered open and close. There door sounded with a click, locked.

"Does she _really_ think that'll stop us?" Melody asked with a sigh. With a furitive glance to either side she slipped out Tonks' wand and let her take over. Tonks looked around in confusion for a bit, and then Melody's memories slipped into her mind as they were able to pass through her barriers as they weren't as strong as Harry's. She looked at the door darkly and then tapped her wand to the wood. It clicked open and they walked in.

"You freaks get out of my house. The boy is gone, good riddance, and I don't want to have anything to do with your kind ever again!" Petunia shouted at the intruders, brandishing a broom like a bat.

"Hello Petty," Aberforth said conversationally, "We were wondering if you've been in touch with your sister or brother-in-law recently?"

"They are dead," she said flatly, "As you well know."

"Well you'd be surprised what can happen in the wizarding world," Remus said, "I for example, can turn into a werewolf and rip you limb from limb," He said dangerously, though he would never do that, and showed his teeth which did seem a bit pointier then most human ones.

Petunia's face drained of color, "I-I, still haven't seen or heard form her since she died, actually, since well before she died." The phone rang. Petunia bid them good day and answered it with her back turned to them, pretending they weren't there. She listened intently; then, all of a sudden she looked to each of the wizards and witches individually and then passed out. The phone, still clutched tightly in her white-knuckled hands, was ripped from the walls. Tonks tore it form her hands but it was dead.

"That's not how phones normally work, is it?" Sirius asked, obviously now in charge of Remus' body.

"No, it's not."

……….

Harry was very drunk and extremely Horney. He could feel the music vibrate through his whole body as he felt the girls hips with his fingertips while they grinded against each other in the crowded room. He had gotten so hot that he had ditched his t-shirt and was now only wearing the cargo shorts he had gotten about an hour ago after he had signed up for surfing, kite boarding, scuba diving and skim boarding lessons, which happened directly before buying a nice large "bachelor pad." It was now fully furnished with a large flat screen TV and tons of cds, every kind of game platform he could manage to hook up to it, a large bed, a gym, air hockey table, pinball machines and more clothes than a girl would have, plus tons of other stuff. He was going, for the first time ever, to enjoy life and everything it had to offer, which wouldn't be a problem considering all the cash the ministry had given him for "compensation for his losses." It wasn't worth nearly everything he had lost, but it was too late to dwell on this now.

The girl turned around and he wrapped his arms around her bum, "I like your sixth pack, its super sexy," she shouted over the music.

He smiled, too drunk to think straight about what he was doing and, as a straight and single guy, he would be completely fine with how the situation was going if he wasn't inebriated, "If you think that's great you should see the rest of me, and maybe I could see the rest of you." He leaned down and kissed her fiercely, "You're beautiful, you know." And she was, she had all the right curves in all the right places, he let his eyes travel down her body and back up to her blue eyes.

She smiled at this, "Oh, I know."

…….

AN, okay, I need to know what you think about Harry's reaction and next chappie were going to find out what happened to Lily… Dun Dun Dunnnnn! So if you want to know what's going on you better hurry up and review. If I get enough of them I might just take a break off from doing hw tmr and write up the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to get this one up… Also, did you like my AN from my last chappie:-p and sorry about the windfred-alberforth thingie :-/


	13. Lila

When Lily Evans Potter woke up feeling herself spooned from behind by an obviously strong and tall figure she could only assume that her arrogant husband had slipped her _another_ new product of his, which had resulted in the strange dream. Merlin knows it wouldn't have been the first time that he pulled something like this, maybe the first time that it had given her such bizarre visions, but not the first time in general. It felt early so she didn't even bother opening her eyes, if Harry hadn't started to bawl yet it had to be sometime before six. She simply thanked Merlin that she wasn't feeling the morning sickness yet and snuggled back into her husband, drifting off once more.

When Lily woke up next it was with her husband kissing up and down along her neck, sending pleasant shivers up and down along her spine. She giggled, "Baby, if you're going to do this to me, silencing charm first. Harry's only two rooms over."

"Lila, what are you talking about?" Her husband asked, his voice sounded a little rough and when was the last time he had ever called her Lila?

"James?" she turned around in his grip but the man she faced was _not_ her husband, at least, not the last time she checked.

"Sweet Merlin!" she yelled and pushed him off her, "Who the Hell are you?"

"Lila, sweetheart, what's wrong. I'm your husband, Mike," the man said in an American accent.

Lily looked at him strangely, then looked up, "James, if this is another one of your pranks it's not funny!" she shouted at the ceiling. When nothing happened she scowled, placed her hands on hips and tried again, "If you don't magic me out of this dumb thing right now, Mister, I am going to _Castrate_ you when I escape. And I have heard that fixing that at St. Mungos is a very painful operation!" again nothing happened. That threat, though she never ever saw it through, always worked on her husband and was only used when she was _extremely _pissed off. The fact that he wasn't responding to it meant something was very wrong. "Fuck," she muttered.

She turned back to Mike, who was cupping his genitals in a protective way and eyeing her warily, "Oh don't give me that look, I wouldn't _really_ do it," she muttered darkly at him. He didn't respond. She sighed and glanced around the room, this was definitely a muggle house, and for whatever reasons her soul had been put into this body. She needed to figure out why and how to get in contact with her friends before James and both Harrys got too worried.

"Look, I know this is a little confusing for you right now, you are, after all, a muggle. But you're just going to have to take my word for things right now. Magic exists, my name isn't Lila its Lily and I'm presently sharing your wife's body with her. Got it? It's not too confusing, right?" she tried to reason with the man. He just continued to look at her blankly.

"Okay then. I'm going to need a mirror," she said, there at least was a place to start. The man didn't move. "Do you understand? M-I-R-R-O-R?" still he didn't move, "Merlin, at least now I know why muggles and muggle born get made so much fun of. If everyone who just gets introduced to magic acts this thickly they deserve a little ridicule," she muttered and then looked around. She found a bathroom that had a nice full length mirror in it. What she saw made her breath catch in her throat.

……

They had originally gotten married because she was scared and alone in the world, pregnant without any memories about how she had gotten so and he had found her attractive. They had said their vows with him hoping for more and her knowing that there was something missing, there always would be something missing and he could never fill that void. It had been in the year 1981 when she had shown up, unconscious, on his doorstep, without any past memories of people or events. They had been married a little after a year later and a little after her stomach returned to normal after having the twins, the girl, Rose, and the boy, Evan.

So Lila Porter, as she was dubbed, became Lila Smith on January 1983 when she married Dr. Mike Smith. Though he had wanted children of his own she was never able to bare another child and their family did not grow beyond the four of them. While Lila never found herself in love with her husband, despite his love for her, she loved her children very much and stayed with him for the security he offered. Surely she could never make it on her own with two kids to feed, not without any formal education of her own that she knew about. Thus she was still falling asleep next to the same man she had been falling asleep next to, as long as she could remember, fourteen years after being married to him. When she woke up for the second time that morning however, she knew different.

…….

What Lily saw in the mirror shook her to her core. It was her staring straight back at her, same green eyes, same red hair, same face. Sure her hair had some grays showing through and her face had a few more wrinkles than she remembered but it was definitely her. This wasn't possible, or at least it shouldn't be. She was dead in this reality, unless she had traveled to a new one entirely, in which case she was definitely screwed. Hell, she was screwed even if she wasn't in another reality. She wasn't married to James and she didn't know any one who could help who had a phone. She didn't know any American wizards; she was truly and fully fucked.

She walked out of the bathroom dazed, sat on the edge of the bed and cried. Mike, seeing the woman who he thought was the one who he loved in tears snapped him out of his fearful and confused daze. He sat next to her, legs crossed just in case, and gently placed an arm around her shoulders. Lily leaned into him for comfort.

"Is everything ok with mom?" a young lady asked from the doorway, a young man right behind her. Lily looked up at them. The boy had reddish-brown hair, inherited from his grandpa no doubt, but messy and dangling down to his eyebrows and past his ears with brown eyes, much like James'. The girl had long, straight black hair and green eyes. She was small and slender but had a nose that distinctly said James, though it had obviously yet to be broken.

Lily looked at them in shock. Then her eyes traveled to Mike. He was a big, buff blonde-haired, blue-eyed American. There was no way these children could be his. "I didn't have them with you, did I?" she asked him.

"Er, no, you were pregnant before we met," he whispered into her ear. She smiled.

"Then I was married to James, what happened here, what went wrong?" She asked him, trying to figure out why should would break up with James and end up with this thick guy. Also why she would so obviously denounce magic and change her name to Lila.

"Maybe we should get you to a doctor, dear, I think you might be a bit confused."

"No, no NO!" Lily shouted at him, "Look, I was born the second child of…" but she trailed off. She knew what to do now. She had found her life line. "I need a phone. I'll prove everything to you; I just need to make a long distance call.

Mike looked uneasy and her children looked positively terrified. From what they could tell, their mom had gone completely bonkers. "Ok, sweetheart, but then I think we should go talk to a doctor," he compromised.

"Yeah, whatever," she agreed, with no intention of going to see any sort of shrink. She knew she wasn't crazy, or at least she definitely hoped she wasn't.

She dialed some numbers and when the person picked up she cold have cried out in joy right then and there. "Petty, Listen. It's Lily, I know that's hard to believe because I'm supposed to be dead, but remember back when I was three and the bullies made fun of me for being weird and you beat them up and got in trouble with mum and dad for fighting. And later I gave you my desert because you weren't allowed any. Yea, it's really me. Now I know we've had our differences since I became a witch but I need some help. I need to you to find a way to get in touch with my kind. There's a squib, never mind that, there's a person who can contact them on your street. Mrs. Figg. Please I need your help. Petty? Petty?" she called, but the phone went dead.

"What a bitch!" she exclaimed. She had hung up on her! Merlin, that was a new low, really, if your younger sister comes back from the dead after sixteen years you can _at least_ feign happiness. Lily angrily began dialing again while every one else in her room looked on with worry.

…..

AN, well you now know where Lily is, well sorta… Anywho this chappie is being put up solely because of Marguerida, and mainly because my black mail backfired there. So even without a good amount of reviews here's what you guys get. Just so you know I now expect you, Marguerida, to review all blackmailed and non-blackmailed chappies for me :-p I also am placing a request for really long reviews and multiples of them before the next chappie goes up.


	14. Killing Curse?

The members of the order and the members of the alternate past decided to leave petunia unconscious. They were sitting in the dinning room around a big plate of freshly baked cookies shortly after the incident, trying to decide what to do next. The phone rang. Tonks, on reflex, picked it up. "Hello?"  
"Petty?" the voice asked from the other end.

"Er, she's _unavailable_ right now. Can I take a message?" Tonks asked to be courteous but with no intention of delivering the message.

"Fine, tell Petunia her sister called."

"Wait, she doesn't have a sister. Who in the name of Merlin is this?"

"Melody?" the voice asked.

"No, its Tonks."  
"Oh thank Merlin, its Lily. I'm not quite sure what's going on but I'm over here in the states. Is the rest of my family okay?"

Tonks looked at the table a little worried, then decided just to ignore the question. "Where are you?"

There was a pause on the other end, and then Lily gave an address. "But wait, what about…"

"We'll be over there ASAP" Tonks said loudly, cutting her off. Everyone at the table looked at her curiously. "We have an address on Lily. Now who wants to tell her that the rest of her family has gone AWOL when we get there?"

Everyone shot nervous glances at each other. "Well, I guess we'll decide that when we get there."

"Ok, my friend's will be here soon and they'll help me explain everything to you three. Now, what are your names, Sweethearts?" Lily asked the two kids.

"Well Mom, I'm Evan and this is Rose, we're twins."

Lily smiled, and cupped her hand over her stomach instinctively. "Now, did I ever tell you anything about your father? Or anything like that?" she asked.

"I don't think you knew, Mom, you didn't remember anything from before you met Dad. Well, you mentioned a bright green light once or twice, but that's all."

"Oh, well that explains something. Mick, do I have a strange scar anywhere?" Lily asked.

"Well, up high on your chest," He responded, "There's one that actually looks like a lightening bolt." Lily wasn't surprised, but she still picked up the fringe of her shirt to check. There it was, in all its ghoulish glory. The doorbell rang.

The twins got up to get it, Lily following quickly behind them, and Mick right behind her. Rose opened the door.

"Whoa, when did Harry get a sex-change?" A distinctively Sirius voice asked.

"Sirius!" That had to be Melody, scolding, "Do you even know the meaning of the word 'manners?' Sometimes I wonder why I like you so much."

"It's because I'm just that good at making you scream," Sirius kissed Melody's neck gently, and nibbled at her ear.

"Do you want to take ballerina lessons again?"

"Sirius Orion Black, what sort of things are you saying in front of my kids?"

"Er, Remus, take over." There was a small burst of light and Remus was looking around, bewildered.

"Prick," Lily muttered in annoyance before telling her kids to ignore him and inviting her friends inside. They all took a left into the living room where Lily surveyed them. Her kids and, apparently, her husband seemed a bit confused while her friends seemed to be nervous about something, pushing others to the front while they struggled for a place in the back. "Wait," Lily observed, "Where's James? And Harry, and Miles?"

"Lily my dear," Began Albus, after a pause where no one else was brave enough to step forward. "It seems that you and James didn't end up exactly where we expected you would. Afterwards both Harry, the elder, went a little-"

"-bonkers," Sirius put jumped in.

"Ah yes, and apparated away." Lily looked at Albus horror struck.

"But you know where they are, right?" she asked.

"Well, no, not really. But we're sure they'll turn up," seeing Lily's crestfallen face, Albus did the only thing he could figure as plausible at the time, "Lemon drop?"

"You _lost_ my family?" Lily asked in a deathly low voice.

"Yeah, it's a real pisser isn't it? But let's focus on how the hell you're alive right now," Sirius said, "Any ideas Albus?" the attention switched to Albus, who looked pensive for a moment while Melody used this time to congratulate Sirius on diverting Lily's attention.

"Well, the theory has been brought up that the Killing Curse wasn't designed to kill, rather it was intended to deliver the worst possible, personal punishment to a person. For most this happens to be death but it is possible that dumping Lily in the far corners of the world, isolated from her loved ones and with no means of getting back would be worse than death for her."

Lily looked at him for a moment, "Then James is alive, right?"

Albus looked directly into Lily's green eyes, "There is no way we can be certain."

AN, I know a little short but I was waiting for my review count to get to 100 when I gave up and started procrastinating my hw, so you're really lucky to be getting anything at all. R&R and I'll post again.


	15. Andrea

Harry and the girl from the club, Ashley? Becky? No, Sara, it was definitely Sara, or maybe that was someone else. Well, it didn't really matter, Harry figured, because he had been called all forms of the name John in the last five minutes and that wasn't bugging him. He took her back to his pad anyway, stumbling along the walk and fumbling with the keys so much that he eventually gave up and silently magicked it open; saviors of the world didn't always need wands for simple things like that, especially when they're too drunk to think about the consequences of messing it up in front of a muggle.

Speaking of whom, he pulled the drunk girl inside and up against the hallway wall as the front door slid closed behind them. He left a hickey on her neck before moving to her mouth, slipping his tongue between her lips. His hands began to slip up her shirt; he could feel her chest moving up and down heavily. He slipped one leg between hers, opening them up slightly and her hands found their way to his bum, pulling him towards her. She moaned and then they both pushed away at the same time.

The girl pushed against his chest as he reeled backwards. Confusion and revulsion split through his brain; Little Harry was there somewhere and he didn't quite understand. Harry did mental exercises and calmed the small child within him, making him forget, and built his inner walls a bit stronger; to keep them solid even in his inebriated state. The girl was puking into his very first house plant. She leaned back and sat on the ground, dazed. Harry picked her up and brought her over to his king sized bed, laying her down and putting and swiftly conjuring a bucket in case she got sick again during the night.

"Mmh, thanks, John," she murmured as he shut out the lights and closed the doors. Harry sighed; it looked like he was sleeping on the couch tonight.

Andrea woke in a strange bed to the smell of breakfast, "What the fuck happened last night," she whispered to herself. She sat on the edge of the bed and thought back, _John broke up with me, that's what happened._ Her head was pounding and there was a chunky pile of vomit on the floor, some seemed to have splattered inside a carefully placed bucket but most had landed on the once beautiful carpet directly next to it. _Well that explains why I can't remember anything else._ Groaning, she eased herself off the bed and looked for her purse; her birth control was in it and it didn't seem like she had taken one the night before, she swallowed it dry now, knowing it wouldn't do too much good. _God I hope I didn't do something really dumb._

She went to the bathroom and peed, washed her hands and used whoever's tooth brush was in the cup, _I probably licked him all over last night, knowing how friendly I get when I get drunk, so using his toothbrush can't hurt now._ She noticed a fading hickey on her neck uncomfortably.

She slowly walked from the room, following her nose, her head feeling heavy and the thoughts inside thick. The house was beautiful and luxuriously furnished, the owner of it was at the stove; he had a muscled, tan back and messy black hair; he was only wearing sweatpants, loose enough on his hips so that she could see the black boxers with pink flamingos on it over the rim. _I suppose I could have done worse._ He turned and looked at her, "Afternoon, Sleepy-head," Harry said, with a smile, "I haven't gotten around to eating myself, so it's still breakfast. We have pancakes, bacon, eggs and toast, just grab what you want. Oh, and here's some remedy for that hangover you must have."

Food and some thick looking slim in a glass was put before her.

"I think I puked in the bedroom," Andrea said; Harry grimaced.

"Lovely, I better get that up before it sets," he grabbed some cleaning supplies for show, went into the bedroom and cleaned it up with a swish of his wand. He waited for a moment or two, again for show, and headed back to the kitchen/dinning room and sat down next to the girl where they shared an uneasy silence.

Andrea gulped down the hangover remedy and felt the effects immediately. She began to eat, hungry after puking twice the night before. When the man came back in and sat down, pulling some toast towards him he began to butter them slowly and meticulously.

"Did we use protection last night?" she blurted out eventually.

Harry swallowed what he was chewing, put the piece of toast he was working on down and fixed his attention on the girl, "Excuse me?"

"Protection, for when we had sex."

"Oh, no," he laughed a bit, "Don't worry about it-"

Andrea cut him off, "Don't Worry About IT! Typical male, you don't have to worry about if because if your sperm swims well it won't be your problem, will it? Because you simply won't take responsibility for it, you just wanted a quick fuck and you got all you want," when she took a breath, Harry cut back in.

"No, no. We didn't have sex."

"We didn't?" she asked curiously.

"Nope, you drowned my houseplant when you were sick in my hallway and passed out directly after."

"You could of done stuff then," she said bitterly, then paused, "I'm sorry."  
"For killing my houseplant or for accusing me of knocking you up? Just so we're clear on it all," Harry smiled at her lightly.

"Just for killing the houseplant, the plant I can feel sorry for but guys are all just assholes so it was only a logical conclusion I drew."

"Ouch." Harry lowered his eyes and went back to eating his toast. An uncomfortable silence fell on their mid-afternoon breakfast once more. "You know, if we did have sex, and we did, err, conceive a child, I would take responsibility."

"Yeah, well that's what they all say, isn't it? Up until something goes wrong."

Harry was about to reply, _"I could say that about all women too, and then when everything finds its balance they want to be back together. And they always cry and say they'll be there but then there gone again,"_ _but_ the girl began to bawl and he began to suspect something was very wrong. He pulled her to him and carried her into the living room.

"I told John I thought I was pregnant. We had been dating for over two years, and he hung up the phone. So I went to his door but he wouldn't answer. And I'm scared to find out for sure because I don't think I'll like what I hear and I don't want to do this alone and I have no idea how I'm supposed to tell my family and…" she broke off here, sobbing harshly into Harry's shoulder.

"You shouldn't be drinking, and I don't think it would have mattered if I had used protection if we did have sex in that case." he said.

"I know, but I couldn't help myself. All my friends had warned me about John and I just never listened and I know they'd just be so smug about being proven right. I didn't know what else to do, so I decided to pick up a guy because I thought that somehow that would make me feel, I don't know."

"Loved?" Harry put in, he had known the feeling. When Ginny had broken his heart he had fooled around with a few girls until it made headlines in the Daily Prophet, which shammed him sober. The girl nodded against his chest.

"I'm Harry and I'm not going to judge you. If you need someone to hold your hand while you're at the doctors, I'll go with you."

The girl continued to cry into his chest, "I'm Andrea."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm just going to get a shirt and we can go see a doctor. Ok? You'll be fine for a few moments, right?" He asked, and she nodded against his chest. He looked her over, checking her size and style before going into the bedroom, "My ex left some clothes. You seem to be about her size, want me to bring you some?" He shouted out as he magicked some clothes to girls' cuts and sizes and grabbed a shirt, new boxers and some shorts for himself.

"Ok," she said, in control of her tears now, and came into the bedroom just soon enough to catch a full view of Harry's arse. She giggled. He blushed, and quickly pulled up his boxers and pants. "Oh, come on. Nothing I haven't seen before."

"Yes it is," he said grumpily, "It's _my_ arse isn't it. You hadn't seen that one yet. Here's some clothes."

"Hmm, modesty from the man who had the intentions of screwing me senseless last night, that's a new one too; not like your butt is half bad either" Andrea said, while investigating the simple wife beater and shorts, "Why are you working so hard to try to help me anyways."  
"Merlin only knows," Harry grumbled. Andrea gave him a weird look.

This is for femaleprongslet, happy b-day, and who ever it is that keeps sending those pm things that go to my email. Sigh. I'm looking for someone to keep me motivated, kinda like a beta thingie, possibly. I'm not too sure. Anywho, R&R


	16. He's Crazy

Both fully dressed now they walked out into the street and hailed a cab. It smelled a bit like B.O., there were multiple stains on the upholstery and he could plainly see food wrappers and water bottles in the front seat near the driver, but that was to be expected. "Nearest hospital, please," Harry said and they sped off. Andrea was chewing her lip nervously.

"So what do you do, Harry. I mean, when you're not picking up random girls at sleazy bars?" The cab driver shot a look back at the couple at her comment.

"I don't remember it being too sleazy." In fact it had been rather nice, he reflected, well ventilated and a stone's throw from a small inlet, protected from the beach and perfect for skipping rocks.

"You didn't answer the question."

"No, not yet." Andrea, shot him a dark look, which caused Harry to laugh, "Well I just finished school and a lot of stuff happened so right now I'm taking it easy. I think I might go into professional sports eventually." That wouldn't be bad, he thought. Wood had been hounding him to join his team for a bit and now that the dark lord had fallen it would only intensify his begging. It would be fun to play for Oliver again.

"Really? Which sport? And what sort of stuff." When she got nervous, she talked, and it wasn't helping that Harry wasn't adding too much to the conversation. If he didn't start participating more she'd start rambling and who knew what sort of embarrassing thing would come out of her mouth then, probably something about John.

"It's not really well known around here. It's sort of like basketball though, with more hoops and slightly more violence." Andrea snorted, "What?" He asked defensively.

"No offence, but you don't seem too much like the sort who can take violence. More like the air-headed, tough guy's gay best friend."

After wondering for a moment whether or not he was air headed or his tough, best friend was Harry realized that wasn't the point. He cocked one eyebrow at her and said., "You really have a thing against guys, don't you?"

"Well if some of them thought with the brain they have on their shoulders rather than one between their legs there wouldn't be a problem. See, girls don't have problems like that." Silence filled the cab again (as Harry didn't respond) punctuated with the occasional noise from the driver. Andrea began to chew on the skin around her nails.

"You shouldn't do that," Harry pulled the hand away from her mouth gently.

"Well then talk to me," Andrea huffed, "What kinda stuff happened after school?"

"Stuff stuff," Harry said, looking down at the grimy floor and avoiding the question all together, "Nothing worth mentioning."

She snorted again, "Typical male," and turned her body away towards the window. Her forehead banged lightly against the cool glass as she watched the world pass by.

"You really want to know?" He demanded, with an edge to his voice for the first time that drew the girl's attention back from the window to the man next to her, "Very well, my two best friends died. One of them, Ron, was my fiancée's sister."

"Wait, you have a fiancée?"

"_Was_ my fiancée. She broke up with me because of it. Right now I just want to get my life in order. I just want to feel like I have enough room around me to breathe."

Silence filled the cab again, broken only by the drivers coughing now and then. "I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't know," she reached out and grabbed his hand.

"It doesn't matter now anyway, does it," there was a pause, and a sigh from Harry, "So what do you do for a living?" They stuck to small talk for the rest of the ride.

When they got to the hospital Harry led Andrea up to the front desk and rang the little bell. Andrea was shaking by now and clung worriedly to Harry's side and just closed her eyes, letting him deal with everything. An annoyed looking bleach blonde answered Harry's ring, her expression changing at the sight of him.

"Oh my God, it's Harry Potter," she whispered, "My friend's one of your sort, she told me about you. She has the biggest crush on you."

"Er. No, no it's not. You must have me confused with someone else," he said, glancing at Andrea who had opened her eyes and was looking at him intently. "I need to see a doctor for pregnancies."

The bleach blonde looked at the girl and back towards him, "Harry Potter, Dubledore's Golden Boy, the Boy-Who-Lived, and the Chosen One knocked up some random chick from the down under?" she paused dramatically, "Does Ginny know?"

"What? No," the woman shot him a look, "I mean no as in I'm not Harry Potter and I didn't have, er, sexual relations with this girl. I'm, um, Jimmy Odd."

The girl raised her eyebrows and looked at him and crossed her arms over her chest, and asked "Jimmy Odd?" with a tone of disbelief and a matching look sketched across her face.

"Yes, Mr. Odd to you though."

"Very well, Mr. Odd, can I see some form of identification and some form of payment please? Have to make sure you'll be able to pay for this at the end."

Harry reached into his back pocket, avoiding Andrea's gaze, and fished out his wallet. He forked over a Jimmy Odd license and a Jimmy Odd credit card. The girl behind the desk did whatever it is that they do and gave him a bunch of forms to fill out.

"Whatever, Mr. Odd. She fills these out and you wait to be called up. Good day."

Harry led Andrea to a secluded area of the waiting room and handed her the papers to begin to fill out. She got halfway through it before she spoke up. "So you lied to me, Mr. Odd?"

"No, I lied to her, very different things. And it's still Harry, Jimmy Odd is my alias."

"You're alias? Right, how silly of me not to realize that before," she said in a thickly sarcastic voice.

"James was my father and Evan was my mother's last name, so I picked Jimmy Odd, a little weird I know. But I am famous, in select circles, so it's good to have fake IDs on me just incase. Here's my real one." Harry fished in his back pocket again and handed over a similar ID to his Jimmy Odd one but with a different name.

"Harry James Potter, very well. Then answer me this; who's Ginny?"

"My ex-fiancée. I mentioned her in the cab."

Andrea looked up at Harry from her forms. "I'm not sure if I'm going to believe you, mister, but I'm not sure I'm not going to believe you either."

They waited for a ridiculously long time, as is usual for most hospitals in the world, before being admitted to a waiting room where they waited even longer. Then a nurse came in, and asked Andrea to strip and dress in a paper robe, for which Harry left the room. He was waiting in a very impersonal hallway for her to ask him back in when it happened.

Two burly men were transporting one of their mental patients from one room which he had somehow trashed by unknown methods to another new one. Everything was going smooth, which was strange for this one. He had been admitted almost a month ago now and had done nothing but cause trouble, raving about a friend of his and about a dark evil on the raise and fall and causing things about him to malfunction or explode for no obvious reason. Simply put, he scared the hospice workers shitless and the two men were doing the best they could to keep him calm, a plan which went to hell as soon as they passed a messy-haired man lounging outside a room.

"James! Fucking Merlin's beard, James, you got out, didn't you? I knew you would, you always were the smart one," he shouted and with surprising force he ripped away from the two workers and ran over to Harry, gripping his shirt in strong hands. Harry felt immobilized. The lunatic dropped his voice to a whisper, "But how did you escape You-Know-Who? And how'd you find me here, in this place full of muggles?" The two men caught up with him at this point and tried to get him away. He started to scream again and the lights began to flicker, "No! James, please don't let them take me again," Harry's shirt ripped and the men began to drag him away. The man was screaming, then he caught sight of Harry's eyes, "Wait, you're not James. You don't have hazel eyes." The men apologized shortly and pulled the man away and Harry finally felt like he could move again. He was about to go after the lunatic but the door opened and Andrea looked out.

"What was all that noise and what happened to your shirt?"

"Huh, oh, a strange man just came by and ripped it. I think he was a mental patient or something," he explained. Andrea gave him a look, one that Harry got often enough; it said, 'boy, you get stranger by the second.'

Harry went back into the room with her and they waited for the doctor. He came in later and examined Andrea which included a lot of poking at her in places that made Harry blush deep red. Finally he set his instruments down. "Ms. Dalem, I have some bad news." Andrea squeezed Harry's hand until he felt like his fingers would break, "I'm afraid that you're baby fetus is struggling inside your womb. Have you had any medicine, drugs or alcohol recently?"

Andrea blushed, looked away and nodded as she began to cry. "I'm afraid that there isn't much we can do. Your child will miscarry. I'm sorry, Ms. Dalem, perhaps you should have been more careful." With that the doctor got up and left the room.

"Stay right here, I'll go talk to him. Ok?" Harry said, but Andrea wasn't paying attention.

"Hold up, Doc?" Harry shouted after his retreating back, closing the door carefully behind him.

The man turned around and cocked his eyebrow, "Yes, Mr. Odd?"

"So there's nothing you can do?"

"No, I'm afraid not. You should have taken better care of her before. Now it's too late."

"But the fetus, at this point in time, is alive?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but it will die fully before tomorrow. She will experience some sickness and possibly some depression. Any other questions, Mr. Odd? I'm a busy man."

"Yes, how much is this going to cost about?" The doctor looked Harry up and down at this question.

"About three hundred dollars before insurance." Harry didn't even bother to say thank you, he just ran back towards Andrea. Whipping out his wallet he left some cash on the table, not wanting to just leave without paying and then pulled out his wand.

"Andrea, do you trust me?" The girl was still crying and she looked up at Harry through her tears.

"Not in the least," she declared.

"Well, hold on anyways." With that, Harry picked up the girl and apparated to the Hogwarts infirmary. Poppy stared at them in shock, Andrea nearly retched and Harry said, "Poppy, please save her baby," before setting the girl down on the cot that he usually occupied when he got hurt. The medi-witch bustled over and began to wave her wand wildly, Andrea getting a more and more worried look in her eyes as lights flew from the stick the women held.

"Just promise me one thing, Mr. Potter, that this isn't your child."

"Does it matter?" he asked in exasperation, while searching for a sleeping or calming draught in the cupboards. "She's a muggle, can we give her this before she freaks out?"

The medi-witch fixed Harry with a calculating stare from over the rim of her glasses, "I'll see what I can do, but I'm not promising anything."

Elsewhere

James had been talking to himself for sometime, but there wasn't much else to do so that was expected. Other prisoners would sometimes move into other cells and they'd be company for some time, but for the most part he was his own company. So talking to himself didn't worry him, not until he started talking back.

It had been awhile since his tormentors, the Death Eaters, had come to 'visit' him. And while he was thankful that he was no longer being so abused, their absence also singled the absence of an unsteady but life-preserving food supply. He knew he was wasting away and that it wouldn't be too long now. That's the reason he assumed for the cause of the blackouts.

It had seemed almost normal at first, just passing out from hunger. It had happened before. But there was writing on the wall, near his marks that roughly calculated the passing time, in his own style. At first he ignored it but then more blackouts followed, and more writing appeared, pleading or demanding answers. Soon enough he started responding. It wouldn't be much longer anyways. He only hoped that Lily had made it out with Harry; that they were all right, even to this day.

ANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA

Well Happy B-day Femalprongslet, again slightly belated but it wouldn't let me update earlier, don't know why, but finally I just copied and pasted it to a different document and saved it again and that loaded up here, wierd. Either way, R&R to help me get over my writer's block, suggestions welcome.


End file.
